


Cause and Effect

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the peppermint foot lotion, he poured some more into his palm before setting the bottle back down and warming the cream between his hands, smoothing it all over her skin. As he worked, he kept his eyes on his wife's face, watching as the stresses of her day seemed to melt away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during early Season 2 and has been written especially for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompt "foot massage".

"Mmm," Haley moaned, "you're really good at that."

"So I've been told," Nathan replied, smirking as he pressed his thumbs that little bit harder into the ball of her foot. Picking up the peppermint foot lotion, he poured some more into his palm before setting the bottle back down and warming the cream between his hands, smoothing it all over her skin. As he worked, he kept his eyes on his wife's face, watching as the stresses of her day seemed to melt away.

He inwardly groaned when she moaned louder and he felt himself begin to harden. Damn! Even giving her something as innocent as a foot massage was turning him on. He gasped when he suddenly felt her other foot pressing against his crotch, her toes toying with the drawstring on his sweats. "Hales..."

"What?" Haley asked, a naughty smile gracing her lips.

"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?" As she said the words, her foot began slowly rubbing him up and down and she felt him grow to full tumescence which had her smile widening.

Nathan shook his head; his mouth was suddenly so dry he couldn't speak. He managed to vocalize his disappointment though when a couple of minutes later she removed her foot and when she crooked her finger and beckoned him to her, he was out of his seat like a shot and was climbing on top of her, pressing her down into the cushions of their couch.

His mouth teasingly brushed over hers once... twice before he captured it completely and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue between her parted lips to wrestle with hers. Her hands were bunching his T-shirt, pushing it up his torso and, sitting up for a second, he pulled it off and threw it aside. Helping Haley remove her sunshine yellow tank top, he popped the front clasp of her bra, smirking as it pinged open and he moved the cups aside so he could cup and knead her warm, pliant flesh.

She mewled contentedly as he touched her and reaching out her hand, she watched her fingers graze the fine trail of hair leading to what was hidden beneath his navy blue sweatpants. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over to the delicious sensations coursing through her body. When she felt his hands on the waistband of her sleep shorts, she raised her hips up off the couch, enabling him to pull them and her underwear down.

"Open your eyes, baby," Nathan whispered huskily.

Haley instantly complied and she swallowed thickly at the intense way he was looking at her. She watched as he pushed his sweats down and she unconsciously licked her lips when his throbbing erection came into view. When he lowered himself over her, she slid her arms up his chest and twined them around his neck, gasping as his half-naked body came into direct contact with hers and she bit her lip when she felt his hardened length grazing her stomach. "Nathan..."

Taking himself in hand, he teased her by rubbing his cock along her dripping wet folds, bumping her clit with the tip. "I think that foot massage got you all worked up," he quipped.

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her ear and turning her face to the side, she found his mouth, suckling his bottom lip briefly before saying, "I could say the same for you, honey."

Nathan shrugged, knowing it was true. Flashing her a dirty smile, he plunged into her without warning; half-chuckling/half-moaning at the strangled noise she suddenly made. He was well aware of how close he already was to the proverbial edge and since he was pretty sure Haley was, too, he began sliding in and out of her at a frantic pace; wanting both of them to climax at the same time.

Curling her fingers into his biceps, Haley hooked her legs around him, squeezing him hard between her thighs and meeting his every thrust. Her breathing was ragged and it only got worse when she felt his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit. "I-I'm gonna come," she murmured; her hold on him tightening as she felt her impending orgasm almost within her grasp. A few strokes later, the tight coil in her belly snapped and she exploded around him, Nathan's name falling from her lips repeatedly.

The sudden jolt of pleasure he experienced when she dug her fingernails into his back as she orgasmed sent him catapulting over the edge and he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her unique scent as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"What?" he asked when Haley began giggling.

"I was just wondering whether me giving you a foot massage would have the same effect."

Pushing himself up onto his forearms, he brushed away a stray lock of blonde hair that had stuck to her face and smirked. "Well, there's only one way for us to find that out."

_Fin_


End file.
